yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Ginga
| width = | height = | primeref =}} Ginga (BBY-03) (銀河, Ginga"Ginga" is the Japanese word for "galaxy.") is a ''Yamato''-class United Nations Cosmo Navy space battleship. The ship was designed by Shiro Sanada as a next-generation exploration vessel succeeding the original space battleship Yamato, but was repurposed for defensive support during the Gatlantis-Earth War ("[[Heir to the Yamato, Her Name is Ginga|Heir to the Yamato, Her Name is Ginga]]"). Armaments and Technical Specifications As a Yamato class ship, it Ginga was originally planned to have been heavily armed like its predecessor. However, Ginga was built not with a standard wave motion engine but with the Cosmo Reverse System brought from Iscandar by Yamato. As a machine built in accordance with the Iscandarian philosophy of pacifism and designed to restore life, the Cosmo Reverse System disabled, rather than powered, all weaponry mounted on the ship. Because of its lack of firepower, Ginga relies on escorts for protection. However, its Cosmo Reverse System amplifies the offensive and defensive capabilities of nearby vessels, such as boosting wave motion shield strength, amplifying wave motion guns, or disrupting enemy engines when combined with multiple wave motion cores. A projector for the Cosmo Reverse System is mounted where a wave motion gun would normally be located, and two more projectors are mounted below the superstructure ("[[Heir to the Yamato, Her Name is Ginga|Heir to the Yamato, Her Name is Ginga]]", "The Fated Showdown!"). Ginga was also built as a platform for developing the United Nations Cosmo Force's artificial intelligence programs. Its AI system is linked to a self-evolving artificial intelligence inside a factory operating inside Earth's dimensional time fault. The ship also has an advanced robotic unit permanently stationed on its main bridge. It is similar in design to the Analyzer robot assigned to Yamato, but rather than being an autonomous assistant, Ginga's unit has command authority over the ship. Additionally, the vessel is equipped with several squadrons of unmanned Blackbird fighters. The entire AI system is capable of learning from Ginga's human crew ("[[Heir to the Yamato, Her Name is Ginga|Heir to the Yamato, Her Name is Ginga]]"). Locations History Ginga was first designed in the years between Yamato's return from Iscandar and its departure for Terezart by Yamato's executive officer, Shiro Sanada. Its construction began during the Gatlantis-Earth War, at the dimensional time fault shipyard. During its construction Ginga's command AI system was brought online and was able to predict Gatlantean tactics at the Battle of Saturn, while other components were tested by the ship's crew aboard Laboratory Prometheus. The ship was completed, placed under the command of Lieutenant Commander Saki Todo, and was deployed to the front lines mere moments after the Gatlantis Empire's defeat of Yamato. Many members of Yamato's crew were subsequently transferred to Ginga to help teach their experiences to the ship's AI ("[[Heir to the Yamato, Her Name is Ginga|Heir to the Yamato, Her Name is Ginga]]"). Ginga took over the role of flagship while the battleship Andromeda returned to Earth for repairs. The Battle of Saturn progressed as the ship made numerous attempts to gauge the Gatlantis White Comet's gravitational pull, and defended the shield walls of the Garmillan ''Zoelguut'' Class super dreadnoughts ("[[Heir to the Yamato, Her Name is Ginga|Heir to the Yamato, Her Name is Ginga]]"). Eventually, the White Comet broke through the allied line and warped to Mars. Ginga was sent to Jupiter, where the command AI took control of the ship ("Gatlantis, the Cursed Children"). The command AI was ordered to carry out Plan G, a contingency program for survival and eventual counterattack following a disastrous human defeat, but was destroyed by Todo before it could carry out its orders. Ginga was taken to Mars to help Andromeda's captain attempt to rescue Yamato. At the cost of the Cosmo Reverse System and Andromeda, Yamato was successfully rescued and both ships went to the Mars shipyard for repair. Ginga was subsequently cannibalized to repair and upgrade Yamato for its mission to defeat the White Comet ("Escape from the Nightmare!", "The Fated Showdown!"). Six months after the final battle of the Gatlantis-Earth War, Ginga was assigned to aid in clearing debris blasted from the Moon during the Gatlantis invasion. Ginga stopped work on this assignment to join four ''Murasame''-class cruisers in Earth orbit and welcome the return of two missing Yamato crew members ("[[Earth, Yamato Is...|Earth, Yamato Is...]]"). Uniforms Gallery Notes and References Category:Spaceships Category:United Nations Cosmo Navy vessel Category:Battleship Category:Flagship